Morning Bats
by Deathblow88
Summary: A response to dreamninja's challenge. Vampire AU.


**A/N: Nothing to say but that this is a challenge from dreamninja and that it's Kill La Kill. Pairing is Ryuko/OC.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this oneshot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A loud click was heard from the other side of the moonlit bedroom, the source being a black coffin with a red cross painted over the top. A teenage figure emerged from it, pale as the full moon outside. Ryuko Matoi needed a full moon's exposure, as she had been asleep for two weeks waiting for the night of a total lunar eclipse with the rest of her elder (and younger) sister's friends.

But both of her own were human, as they needed to sleep periodically.

Ryuko quickly changed into something a bit more appropriate for the current occasion: a white button down with long sleeves underneath a black silk vest and a matching skirt with a red ribbon tied around her neck.

Getting out of the bedroom she shared with Satsuki, she went downstairs to see everyone waiting for her in formal attire, one standing out the most.

Yuuhi Takanori, who had dressed himself up without realizing that he matched Ryuko.

"Nee-chan! I can't wait for the eclipse! Can you?!" Nui, her blonde younger sister giggled as she bounced around the room with excitement.

"Yeah...You, Satsuki?" Ryuko questioned their eldest sister.

Said woman nodded in agreement, an actual smile on her face instead of the calm expression that she wore every waking moment of the day.

"For once, I am. But, Nui, it seems, is a bit too..." Satsuki trailed off, trying to remember what word she would describe Nui's mood with.

Nonon Jakuzure decided to speak up. "Overexcited,"

Satsuki nodded. "Thank you, Nonon. Now, let's go to our eclipse before it happens," Satsuki commanded, every bit as happy to celebrate the night with the rest of the group.

* * *

Ryuko was taking in the crisp, October air when Yuuhi had walked behind her to the picnic table, about to ask her a question.

"Hey, what's this all about, anyway? Why would you celebrate a lunar eclipse in the first place?" The brunette questioned.

Ryuko looked back at him, blue eyes meeting greenish-teal.

"The reason why a lunar eclipse is celebrated is pretty much family tradition. It symbolizes new beginnings and a peaceful rest in the afterlife." Ryuko explained, careful to leave out that it was really Vampire tradition and that it wasn't just limited to her family.

"So, what you're saying is that it's a way to celebrate your own kind of New Years holiday." Yuuhi concluded.

The black haired teen nodded. "But since it's kinda rare, it only gets celebrated every time there's one that's supposed to happen." Ryuko ended, going to her older sister to play a game of cards to pass the time. Then, Mako decided to give him a scare, tapping his shoulder repeatedly. Yuuhi jumped, whipping his head around to see only Mako dressed up as some sort of Lolita.

"Make a move on her, Takanori!" The brown eyed girl ushered.

"What?!" Yuuhi whispered in the form of a hiss, blushing madly.

Soon, it escalated into a full on hissing match between them and everyone present could hear them. Ryuko could make out the words 'Thing for her', and 'Just take her breath away already, sea eyes!', but absolutely nothing else as she and Satsuki sweatdropped.

"What is going on, here?" Nonon asked, pink hair let down as she wore a black dress.

"I will be honest with you; I have no idea. Oh, and I win again." Ryuko replied, laying down a royal flush. Nonon's jaw dropped.

"How do you keep winning this game?!"

Yuuhi and Mako stopped their arguing of a split second, noticing that a sliver of the moon had turned red.

"I don't mean to be rude, but the eclipse is starting," Yuuhi stated as he pointed at the full moon. Ryuko looked up and everyone else followed suit before Ryuko spoke.

"Looks like you're right, Yuuhi. Even though your name literally means 'sunset', you've got a good eye for an eclipse." Ryuko said, verifying that it was indeed said phenomenon. They waited for the eclipse to become total and when it had, Ryuko was dragging off Yuuhi as was Gamagoori for Mako and Uzu for Nonon.

"Hey, what's going on here, Ryuko?!"

"This is part of tradition. You have to drag off the person next to you and leave one behind so they can announce the start."

"Okaaaay...This sounds like something a vampire would do." The brunette whispered, causing Ryuko to abruptly screech to a halt.

"Wait, what?" Ryuko questioned, blue orbs wide.

"Nothing, Matoi." Yuuhi quickly admonished.

* * *

After the ritual that was supposed to have taken place, Ryuko and the others had waited for Satsuki to tell them all that she was done preparing the celebration.

"Well, looks like we've gotta wait for her to give the okay to head back," Ryuko muttered.

"Wait, how the hell does this even work?" Yuuhi questioned.

Ryuko wasn't even in his line of sight anymore and he hadn't realized that she was behind him, eyes looking bored. She tapped his shoulder, causing the green eyed teen to jump and turn to her.

"She gave the okay to come back when you asked me the damned question. So are you coming or not?" Ryuko asked.

* * *

Yuuhi was enjoying himself. He was having a good time playing a game of cards with Nonon, and he may have lost some of the games that they played, but he won the rest.

"AARGH! How do you win this game most of the time?!" Nonon questioned, agitated.

"Cousin taught me when he came to visit in spring last year," Yuuhi nonchalantly replied. Nui raised an eyebrow.

"I see...You might even be a fair match for Ryuko!" Nui gasped. Said seventeen year old looked up from talking to Mako.

"A fair match for me in what?" Ryuko asked, eyebrow raised.

"A game of cards." Satsuki explained. Ryuko smirked.

"Let's see."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Ryuko and Yuuhi were still going strong and currently at a stalemate, neither willing to falter.

"Nui was right- you do make an even match for me. But could you possibly beat me this round, Takanori?" Ryuko betted.

Yuuhi smirked, preparing his hand.

"You're on, Matoi."

* * *

In the end, Ryuko ended up winning with a full house. Yuuhi had surprisingly admitted defeat, stating that her skills were simply better than his own.

"Oh, come on Yuuhi, that wasn't fair and square and you know it." Ryuko said, having caught up to him from when he left the card table.

The aforementioned teenager shrugged. "To me it was." Ryuko growled and chased after him as he disappeared into the forest.

"Don't ignore me!"

Yuuhi walked on before getting himself surrounded by a swarm of bats. "What the-?!"

Ryuko caught up to him, sending the horde of bats off to the rest of the trees with clear agitation all over her face.

Yuuhi looked back at the ebony haired teenager with surprise all over his face.

"Did you just..." Yuuhi trailed off, confused.

"Send them off? Yeah, I had to save your ass." Ryuko replied, agitated, before paling at what she had just said.

 _'Crap, I practically told him that I'm a vampire...shit.'_ The teen mentally panicked as Yuuhi started to get her sudden silence.

"Oh...now I remember what happened when that fight had started up earlier during the first semester, you accidentally bit me and I passed out." Yuuhi said, making the connection at last.

"Fine, I'm a vampire, now what are you gonna do, stake me?" Ryuko shot at the brunette, arms crossed with agitation all over her face.

Yuuhi raised his hands in resignation. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not a vampire slayer."

Ryuko narrowed her eagle like eyes. "I see..." The black haired teen drew out.

"Hey, believe me!" Yuuhi replied indignantly.

Ryuko snorted. "Yeah, like I see that happening at the drop of a hat," She retorted, flicking the red streak in her hair.

"Just listen to me here!" Yuuhi shouted after her.

* * *

Once everything was cleared up, they took a stroll back to the celebration site where everyone was waiting and saw them staring at Yuuhi's neck, as he put a scarf over it and had simply replied that it was starting to get cold out.

Satsuki noticed and shivered. "I agree with you. Let's find somewhere warm to finish."

* * *

 **A/N: Scratch the oneshot part, make that twoshot.**

 **REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


End file.
